


Mafia for dummies

by shadowsucker (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mafia AU, lowkey crack in some points lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shadowsucker
Summary: Everything’s working. Baekhyun is fixing the drugs, Chanyeol and Kai are out on the streets fixing things that aren’t as they should be, Sehun keeps the Casino up and running and Jongdae is very much content with the gang he’s managed to create and keep together. Until someone decides ten million worth of cocaine is best unusable.





	

The wheezing sound of someone who had taken a few too many kicks to the stomach escaped the small alley, followed by a retch and a groan.

“I mean, it is kind of your own fault”, the shorter man smiled smugly down at the teenager on the ground, who had already started to try to crawl away, looking like she regretted ever even getting up this morning. “Nuh-uh, don't go too far”, he added, reaching down and grabbing the front of her jacket to unceremoniously pull her up onto her feet. Studying her bloody face and pondering a little bit about how jelly her legs seemed to be, he threw the shaking teen over to the taller man with him in the alley. Poor kid.

The man with the red hair and a small bandaid over his nose caught the staggering girl, “Yeah, It's not like we want to beat you up”, he agreed, only to slam her right back into the brick wall. With glasses (that were now hanging loosely on one ear) and a slight case of acne she didn't exactly look like the type of high-schooler who would start selling and buying drugs. She looked more like the art-type. Blue dip dye said it all. She coughed and clawed at the front of his suit jacket in an attempt to stay up and not hang hopelessly in his grip. She still had some fight in her, huh.

“Hey, Chanyeol”, The shorter man spoke up, “I think she's had enough.”

A relieved sigh from the teenager.

Chanyeol, as the redhead was called, turned his eyes to Kai and then right back to the dipdyed, eyeliner-ed tomboy and smirked, “Yeah, haven't you? You can barely walk, darling”, he stated, and let go quickly. She crashed to the ground with a small whimper.

As Chanyeol made his way out of the alley, Kai squatted beside the girl, “So, kid”, he hummed, turning his head and taking a deep breath of his newly lit cigarette, before blowing it all in the other's face. “Don't let us catch you tryna steal our drugs again. Or sell in our districts. Got it?”

A faint nod.

***

Stomping on his cigarette and already missing the feeling of breathing in smoke, Kai glanced over at his hyung, who was scrunching his face and hissing in pain, touching the red-stained white piece of fabric covering the bloody bruise on the bridge of his nose.

“Get over it. It’s not even that big a cut,” Kai snorted and immediately received a slap to the arm. “Well it still fucking stings?! Stone-cold bitch.”

Chanyeol kept on muttering next to him, before he jumped off the hood of his van and dug for the car keys in his pocket. Enjoying the last puffs of smoke, Kai watched as Chanyeol locked the van, giggling lowly at how childish and whiny he could be even when he was one of the rawest in the business.

Kai kicked away pebbles with his boots as they both strode towards the backdoor of the overpriced casino, already hearing distant screams. Chanyeol slapped Kai’s arm again, “Looks like Junmyeon brought home some fun for Kyungsoo again.” Kai could hear the mischievous grin he knew was on Chanyeol’s lips, but Kyungsoo’s victims were always off-limits for them, as much as they’d love to have a look in his goddamn chamber of secrets. He grinned along with Chanyeol as he tore the door open, loudly announcing that they were back from their nightly adventure.

The screams were even more evident when they entered the badly lit hallway, making their way down to Jongdae’s office and Chanyeol was babbling behind him as always. Kai was ready to smack him if he didn’t shut up, but the hoarse yelling from downstairs made him quiet down before they reached the Big Boss™.

He sat there with his feet on his desk, as usual. Dressed in all black, cigarette at his lips and a glass of wine on the desk in front of him. A smirk flashed across his lips and an eyebrow shot up, impressed that they had made it back this quickly. Like always, his raven black hair was combed and gelled to perfection, and the sharp cheekbones were there to throw shadows over the rest of his face when he leaned forward to put out his cigarette.

“You took care of it?”

Chanyeol was intimidated and didn’t want to speak, Jongdae being one of the few people he was actually scared of, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Kai still took it upon himself to do the talking again and cleared his throat. “We did. Just a kid, didn’t know what she was doing. Hopefully we got her off our tail.”

Jongdae paused before speaking, as if he was actually contemplating Kai’s statement (when everyone in the room knew he was just a massive sucker for That Dramatic Gangster Aesthetic™), but nodded and clasped his hands together in his lap. “Good.” He stated, about to say more, when he was cut off by gunshots.

Quickly, Jongdae’s feet came down from the table and he was up and running towards the door in a second, pushing Kai and Chanyeol out of the way, rushing out into the hallway. Minseok was a few feet behind Jongdae, always watching his back as his personal bodyguard, and Kai and Chanyeol followed close behind as well. Junmyeon quickly showed up in the hallway in front of them.

“It’s coming from the casino,” Jongdae shouted, dashing faster and quietly ordered Junmyeon to go get Kyungsoo. There was always some kind of quarrel down there, but guns were never allowed.

When they arrived in the casino, they were met with chaos. Sehun was already crouching behind a counter along with four other members, and in the middle of the room were three more people, clothed in all black, except for dark plum masks over their mouths, a colour Kai didn’t recognize. Jongdae did though, as Kai heard him cuss and mutter infront of him.

Bullets were flying all over as Kai bent down next to Sehun, looking like a question mark. Sehun just shrugged at him and briefly explained that he had no idea what the fuck was going on, these people had just came into the building and started to fire at random targets, wreaking havoc for no apparent reason. Kai didn’t really have time to reflect on the situation as suddenly the gunfire stopped. He tore his gaze away from Sehun and saw weapons lying on the ground, empty shotgun shells all around.

The room felt awfully quiet now. Kai looked around. No-one was moving, no-one was talking, the other gang members kept steady eye contact with Jongdae, until there was a sharp sound in the distance.

The fire alarm. Jongdae swore again, louder this time.

One of the gang members’ eyes crinkled up in an invisible grin, and filthy words were still spilling out of Jongdae’s mouth as he rushed back to where they came from, the fire alarm blaring higher and higher in Kai’s ears.

***

Sehun, Minseok and Yixing (who joined them after hearing the alarm) desperately tried to hurry after Jongdae as the other rushed down the hallway. Once they turned around the next corner, the three of them stopped dead. The sprinkler system had turned on in this part of the building, Yixing noticed in confusion as his eyes fell on Jongdae’s frame – now slightly more moist that before – that rushed around the next corner.

“Shit”, suddenly fell over Minseok's thin lips, “The damn drugs!” he just choked out before he got control over his frozen bodyparts again, dashing into the artificial rain, right after the boss he was so hellbent on protecting.

Yixing turned to look at Sehun. Sehun gave the same look back – the oh no, we fucked up look, before both darted right after the bodyguard. The water was cold and Yixing's breath hitched at first, but the second they wobblily slid into Baekhyun's lab all thoughts of cold water were interrupted by the livid Jongdae cursing and spitting like he wanted to rip the arms off of Baekhyun – who for the record, lay unconscious on the floor, soaking wet from who knows how long in the involuntary shower.

Yixing quickly slid over to Baekhyun to check on his wounds – he was bleeding from the back of his head, but other than that he wasn’t hurt. He still had his damn headphones in. He had probably, as usual, listened to far too loud music whilst experimenting with his ‘edgy’ drugs. What had it been this time? The music Chanyeol wrote on his free time, only to sneak away to the furthest district of the city to play them at a bar, pretending not to be a mafia member? Or that weird as fuck metal-dubstep, or the love songs... You never knew. The only thing Yixing knew right now, was that Baek was unconscious and Jongdae was throwing destroyed clumps of cocaine on Sehun to have something to take out his rage on.

“Sir- Sir I-” Sehun was interrupted by another slimy clump of former cocaine hit him in the face. He grimaced and spat a little, wiping it off his face with his hand, only to stagger back a little as Jongdae came dangerously close with his gun in his hand.

“What, Oh Sehun?” Came a dangerously low whisper, “Will you ask me to calm down?” Sehun tried to open his mouth to speak, but was very quickly interrupted.

“That was almost ten millions worth of cocaine”, he smiled, and the sound of a gunshot echoed through the room, making both Minseok, Yixing and Sehun flinch involuntarily – Sehun most viciously of all three, who had frankly prepare to get shot in the foot. Which he hadn’t, luckily – Jongdae had shot the floor just beside his feet, making splinters of the cold tile fly across the room, “TEN. MILLION. DOLLARS.”

Sehun could only bring himself to give a steely nod.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! this will hopefully turn into a co-written little story, we're going to write one chapter each and keep it going like that. i'm hoping to get this rolling quickly, don't think the chapters are going to be very long buT. we'll try to update as often as possible since we're both in school and all that  
> thank you for reading !


End file.
